I Told You So
by CelestialWonder
Summary: Sometimes he wins. Sometimes she wins. But to the victor go the spoils. Who will come out on top next? Zuko and Katara and the hard knocks they suffer when they refuse to learn from each other. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Sweet or Spicy

**I Told You So**

**Chapter 1: Sweet or Spicy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

It was just another typical day at the air temple. The Duke and Teo were finding new ways to blow up the same things. Sokka was carrying on about the need for more meat and worrying over his latest set of maps. Toph was attempting to show Haru more advanced earth-bending techniques, the end result which consisted of Haru accumulating a rather interesting pattern of bruises. Aang was practicing all forms of bending now, learning how to use all four at once.

Katara spent her time staring ice daggers at Zuko.

Zuko spent his time doing his best to dodge the occasional "accidental" water whip that Katara swore up and down meant for Aang.

Yes, just another typical day. To everyone's relief, except possibly Toph's who was having fun with Haru's evident lack of expertise, the day was drawing to a close.

"Wow Haru," whistled Aang upon seeing the young benders bruises, "I thought that I was the only one who picked up bruises from earth-bending." He had had his own training with Toph earlier that day, though he was in far better shape than Haru after his session. "This one kinda looks like Appa, and that one looks like a baby platypus bear".

"Yeah, making up for lost time is proving more painful than I anticipated," came the stoic reply as he settled down, sneaking a glance around for Toph in case she wasn't quite done with her bag of tricks. Having stones rising out of the ground at random times had been a favorite one, and caused him no end of grief on the more tender parts of his anatomy.

"Aaahhh….nothing like relaxing by the fire after a good days bending", sighed Toph and she threw herself down by the fire, a small puff of earth billowing up in response.

"What!?" yelled Sokka, rubbing his ears, "I can't hear you"

"I said," replied Toph in a louder voice, "NOTHING LIKE RELAXING—"

"Don't bother yelling Toph, he won't be able to hear for another few hours at least," chuckled Teo as he wheeled his way into the group with the Duke ridding with him.

"What did you do this time?"

"The usual, testing out new explosive materials. We did warn Sokka to keep his ear muffs on."

"Did he?"

"Well yeah, until he took them off to hear what we were saying, and then the grenade decided to go off. While Sokka was still close by. So his ear drums might have taken it pretty bad," the Duke replied with an apologetic grin.

"So now Snoozles is deaf?"

"Just for a little while," grinned Teo.

"You know I see mouths moving but no sound is coming out and its starting to get really annoying," Sokka continued talking at the top of his lungs, "why can't I hear myself….hello? Heeellloooo!!"

Everyone couldn't help but groan as they contemplated the next few hours enduring Sokka attempting to hear himself. Thankfully Katara chose that precise moment to come up. "Oh for the love of La." She swiftly swirled some water over her hands and bent them towards her brother's ears. She healed him quickly, admonishing him just as soon as she was sure he could hear her.

"You're lucky the resonance of that blast didn't bust your eardrums Sokka. Do you realize how much grief you'd save everyone if you just used a little common sense."

"I have lots of common sense. I am a genius I'll have you know…your words not mine," he replied, attempting an aura of superiority.

"Well you were the only one in the group that tried to eat that swamp gator," commented Aang, who couldn't help but agreeing with Katara on this particular point. Before Sokka could even defend himself, everyone seemed to jump in with a comment.

"And the only one who thought drinking cactus juice was a good idea," piped Toph, "though I have to admit that was funny".

"And then you got yourself stuck in the ground back when Toph was first teaching Aang earth-bending," Katara put in.

"And how about when-."

"Ok, ok, ok, I think you made your point."

"Don't forget when you tried facing me head on when we first met in the South pole," prompted a voice from the shadows. Zuko stepped into the light of the fire, taking a seat opposite Katara, and earning a glare for his comment. It didn't matter that everyone else was making fun of Sokka. "Not your best moment."

"FINE. Make it Pick on Sokka day. But please can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Geesh, you and your stomach Snoozles".

"A warrior needs his strength, Toph."

"Then go swing your sword around some more and get stronger."

"That's so not what I meant"

As Katara started dinner everyone relaxed around the fire. Even Zuko seemed more at ease these days. Though no one had forgotten the war, in the relative peace of the temple they had at least managed to relax and joke, to just be kids enjoying life, an opportunity that few of them had.

During the continuing conversation Zuko's eyes had wandered to the figure of Katara as she bent over the cooking pot adding in different ingredients and giving the stew an occasional stir with her water bending. It was one of the few times he could do so without needing to worry about his personal safety. Her attitude towards him hadn't changed and he wondered now if it ever would. So drawn into his thoughts he was that it took him a moment to realize that someone was calling his name.

"Hey Prince Charming. Care to take your head out of the clouds for a moment," it was Toph, who as usual had wasted no time in gracing Zuko with a nickname. And hey it could have been worse, like Snoozles. "Sugar Queen has a question for you".

"Yeah, would you stop the staring," came Katara's comment, dripping with acid.

"I wasn't staring at you".

"Then do me favor and pick a new direction to face when contemplating your schemes."

"Why should I be doing you any favors? Its not like you'll ever return it," came the equally exasperated reply.

"So do yourself a favor then: pick a new direction or else".

"The threats are getting really old. What part of, 'I'm here to _help_', isn't getting through to you?!"

"What part of, 'I don't want _your _help', isn't getting through to you?" she finally spun around, the air around her practically snapping as her rising anger caused her to freeze the surrounding air. Everyone simply stared, wondering who would come out the victor of this particular argument.

"I'm still hungry here, so do you think you could finish this argument later so we can eat already?" ventured Sokka, who was fearful Katara would bend the stew at Zuko in her rage, seeing as how that was the closest liquid to her.

"Shut up Sokka!" was the quick reply, but she did turn around. She went to toss in some herbs for flavor when Zuko spoke up again.

"I wouldn't add those in if I were you."

"Oh, so you want to be the cook too?"

"No. But that's dragonleaf and it's very spicy."

"For your information these are moon-peach leaves and they're a sweetener."

"I don't think so."

"Well I know so. I picked them myself."

"You picked wrong."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Well fine! Toss them in and burn yourself for all I care!"

"Fine! Because I _know _they're a sweetener!"

Before anyone else could formulate an opinion on the matter Katara tossed in the leaves, gave the soup a few angry swirls and bent portions into everyone's bowl. "Enjoy!"

The gaang was starring tentatively into their bowls, unsure of who to believe. On the one hand Katara was pinning them with her worst glare, daring anyone to contradict her. On the other hand was Zuko, looking almost amused as he picked up his bowl, giving it a quick sniff before beginning to eat. Seeing as no one intended to make the first move, not even Sokka, Katara sat down with an exasperated sigh, spooning in her first mouthful with a defiant look. Almost immiediatly her eyes began to water and her turned an alarming shade of red. The effort of holding it all in was making sweat pour down her face. Seconds passed and she struggled to hide it. But it was no use.

"Oh no. I think she's gonna spew," whispered the Duke.

Heaving into the bowl she jumped up and ran to the nearest fountain promptly dunked her entire head in.

As one the gaangs head's turned from the image of Katara floundering about in the fountain to Zuko. He sat calmly, eating his stew seemingly unaware of his teammate's condition. A small smile at the corner of his lips betrayed his thoughts.

When a dripping Katara came back to stand before Zuko, arms crossed, foot tapping, everyone held their breath. Even Toph stayed quiet, preferring lay back and enjoy the drama. She knew that despite their calm facades both hearts were racing. Yep, this was getting good.

With deliberate slowness Zuko placed his bowl down beside him and looked up at Katara, golden eyes staring calmly into her blue ones.

"I told you so."

The look of fury in her crystal blue eyes would have struck fear into the Fire Lord himself but Zuko just stared right back. Without another word Katara spun away and stomped off to her room slamming the door hard enough to cause vibrations throughout the temple.

Dumfounded everyone turned to stare once again at Zuko.

"I gotta hand it to you Prince Charming," grinned Toph, "that took guts."

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that. I'd really like to try extending this story into multiple chapters but that depends on your reviews. So please don't skimp and let me know your thoughts whatever they may be. :)**


	2. Chores

**I Told You So**

**Ch. 2 Chores**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Ever since Suki and Hakoda had reunited with their friends and loved ones the plans for traveling back into the fire nation in time for Sozin's Comet had taken precedence over more mundane things. Training for benders and non-benders alike had intensified.

Aang regularly pitted himself against his three teachers, continuing to improve is mastery over the elements. In the beginning the forces of Toph, Katara, and Zuko had nearly overwhelmed him; now he recognized and exploited their weaknesses to opposing elements almost without thought. Haru would often join in. He would never reach Toph's level of mastery but under her strict, and somewhat painful tutelage, he had gained skills that would rival those of the notorious Dai Lee.

Suki had resumed her training in the forms of the Kyoshi warriors. Sokka and Hakoda were quick to join her and the three could often be heard discussing advantages of different fighting techniques and weapon designs. When Zuko wasn't helping Aang with fire-bending he continued training with his Dao swords. To everyone's shock and amazement he and Hakoda struck up an odd friendship.

Even Teo and the Duke found themselves busy; one drawing up new plans and formulas and the other acting as a warning beacon whenever it seemed like things wouldn't go quite as planned. After a few explosions sent things flying – and Sokka once again being the victim, having narrowly missed a flying wheel cog to the head – everyone learned that when the Duke yelled 'DUCK AND COVER!' he meant it.

But alas, all was not perfect in paradise, such as it was. From the vast corridors of the Air temple were coming the angry mutterings of an extremely annoyed waterbender as she hauled a load of dirty clothes to the washroom.

"Those inconsiderate, lazy, good-for-nothings," she knew it couldn't be helped that few chores got neglected in the bustle and hum of their vigorous schedule. But Katara simply couldn't comprehend how _all_ the chores had fallen to the wayside. "If they spent as much time training as they did coming up with excuses for their chores we'd be ready for the Fire Lord _yesterday_."

The events of that morning had nearly sent her over the edge.

Toph had been as nonchalant as ever.

"Take it easy Sugar Queen. Revel in the chaos for once in your life. You might even enjoy it."

"I don't have time to 'Revel in the Chaos'," she retorted, useless finger quotes and all. "Who else is going to make sure you eat off a clean plate everyday, or even eat at all?!"

"Beats me. Personally I think all that old crust on the plates just adds to the flavor anyway."

Caught between anger and disgust Katara had stomped off only to bump into Sokka a few steps away.

"Hey Katara. Have you seen Zuko around? We were supposed to spar today."

"What am I, his babysitter?"

"I jut thought-"

"You thought wrong," was the quick cut off as she went to push past him. But Sokka just couldn't resist taking things just one step forward, however hazardous to his health that step might be.

"You're not still mad at him for that whole dragonleaf thing are you?" he said, leaning in suddenly with that crazy quirk in his eyes.

_Deep breaths Katara. Stay calm. There is no need to overreact. _Standing with jaws clenched and eyes closed as she faced away from him.

"No. I am not."

"Oh. Well great," it was fascinating how fast his moods and suspicions changed. "So when are you going to do laundry, 'cause I'm all out of socks."

"That's it! I've had enough of all of you demanding more and more and MORE and never contributing anything around here! You want clean clothes? Fine. Here," that said she drew water from a nearby fountain and flung it against Sokka, drenching him with the sudden torrent, "Happy now?"

Without any further comment she spun on her heel and walked away just as Hakoda and Suki walked up.

"What happened son?" asked Hakoda?

"I just asked her when she was going to do the laundry," was the dumbfounded reply.

"Guess you got your answer then," said Suki, smiling unabashedly at his drippy appearance, "maybe Aang will come around later and finish the job."

"Oh yeah. Ha, ha. Laugh. It's just sooo amusing."

Hakoda and Suki weren't able to contain their laughter at the sarcasm in his tone and they walked away laughing; Hakoda clapping him soundly on the back while Suki gave a wink and a quick peck on the cheek. Sokka was left standing bereft and dripping. And still whining.

"But she didn't even use soap!"

"Need some help drying off Sokka?" asked Aang as he walked up suddenly. With an audible smack to his forehead Sokka simply let out a huge sigh and stomped off in the opposite direction.

_So much for the good it did me_, thought Katara. In the end sense of responsibility and the fact she couldn't stand seeing everything in such a state of dinginess and disarray won out her earlier claims. In a sudden whirlwind of activity Katara had tackled the rising mound of dirty dishes, aired out their sleeping gear and started organizing their packs for their upcoming journey. She lad left the laundry last, hence the armful of assorted clothing.

"They could have at least left it by the washroom, those lazy bums. Instead _I _have to go room to room and carry around _their_ smelly laundry."

As she approached the designated washroom Katara realized she wasn't the only one catching up on chores after all. Zuko was bent over one of the tubs up to his elbows in soapy water. Shirtless and barefoot, he had a look of extreme concentration as he proceeded scrubbing.

"Well, well, well," she said, coming in and dumping her own load by another tub, "the Prince of the Fire Nation: doing laundry like an ordinary present."

Startled out of his concentration Zuko looked up to see Katara standing by her own tub already bending in a portion of water.

"_Former_ prince," he corrected her, "and it isn't like I had much choice. These were the last clean things I had," indicating the black long shorts he was wearing before he resumed his scrubbing, with perhaps a bit more vigor than the task demanded.

"Whatever. It's nice to see that someone around here is pulling their own weight."

They then lapsed into silence, each absorbed in their work.

Every now and then Katara would sneak a glance at Zuko. Lacking the ability to waterbend, the chore was harder for him than her. Despite herself Katara had to grudgingly respect his willingness to work. She still didn't trust him entirely, despite the part he had played in rescuing her father and Suki, but it was getting harder to keep up the cold vindictiveness she had felt towards him in the beginning.

"So how did you get stuck doing everyone's laundry?"

Katara's string of thought broken she just stared blankly back at Zuko.

"Its just…well, it doesn't seem fair. You train as hard as the rest of us and you do all this," continued Zuko haltingly.

"I don't know," came her own startled reply, "seems like I've always done it. Guess I've just gotten used to mothering people. And its not like they're going to do it themselves."

"Oh."

Soon enough they were both finished; Katara completing the task at the same time as Zuko despite having started later. She gathered her wet load together and proceeded to the courtyard to string everything up to dry. As she did she noticed Zuko had laid his things out on some flat rocks and was warming them with his fire-bending. Guessing at what he was trying to do Katara shook her head.

"It will never work Zuko. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"The heat will dry it faster this way, and I want to get this over with. This isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"You're going to end up shrinking them. Sudden heat will do that to wet clothes."

"That's ridiculous. Heat doesn't shrink things."

"Oh, really. And this comes from your vast experience doing laundry?"

"No. Well…it just…it just seemed logical. Heat evaporates moisture."

"It's not going to work."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"Ok then. Do it your way but don't come crying over to me when your clothes won't fit." That said she finished hanging everything and walked off to start the night's meal, leaving Zuko to continue heating the rocks.

Later that night everyone was settling down to eat. Ever since the dragonleaf incident Katara had been more careful with how she seasoned the food and was becoming quite adept at using the native spices. The idle chatter stopped suddenly as everyone turned to look at the figure that emerged into the firelight. There stood Zuko, his formerly baggy shirt and pants now seemed ridiculously small. The hem of his pants was a good three inches above his ankles and his shirt, aside from barely reaching the waistband of his pants, refused to close in the front and looked more like it belonged to the Duke rather than a mostly grown man. Moving stiffly and straining the seams with every step he proceeded to walk over to the circle and sit down with as much dignity as he could muster. The effect was entirely lost as a loud ripping sound became audible as he was sitting.

With a sudden roar everyone was laughing and rolling in their seat. With the exception of Toph.

"Alright, someone let me in on the joke please; apparently it's something I'd need to _see _to appreciate."

Gasping for air Sokka attempted to answer her.

"Its…hee hee….ZUKO…haha…his clothes….they SHRUNK!"

"Oh man…first funny thing to happen around here in weeks and I can't even enjoy it!"

"Going for a new look Zuko?" joked Aang.

"Everyone will _really _be scared of you now," said Suki, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Even Hakoda couldn't resist picking on his young friend, "I think you're somewhat confused about your size there boy."

Zuko could feel his face burning. For a moment he wished that the ground would just swallow him up right then and there. He dreaded the look he knew would be in Katara's face and tried to avoid even glancing in her direction. Unfortunately, she came to him, bringing along his bowl, waiting for his gaze to meet her own. One look at the amusement dancing in her eyes and he knew what she was going to say next.

"I told you so."

His attempt at speech only invited more laughter. Gathering together the last scraps of his dignity he picked up his bowl and made his way towards his own quarters.

"We'll be sure to pick up some new clothes before we head out again," Katara's voice called after him.

The food that night seemed especially good.

* * *

**Ok so that is the end of chapter two. I've already got ideas for the next one. My thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you are awsome in the extreme. :) Let me know your thoughts once again. I'm afraid this one might have gotten too wordy.** **:))**


	3. Friendly Competition

**I Told You So**

**Chapter 3: Friendly Competition**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar and make no profit from this (nice as that woud be)**

Zuko stood watching the sun set into the cliff face of the Western Air Temple. That day the gaang had arrived at the decision to head back into the Fire Nation, starting at Ember Island. Just as they had done originally for the invasion on the Day of Black Sun, the group had decided to split for the time being and join up just before the comet event. One group would leave tonight, the other on the following morning.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki were all going with Zuko to Ember Island. The Duke, Teo, Hakoda, and Haru were taking a different route. The decision to split had not been easy or without its fair share of arguments but in the end Zuko felt that they made the right choice.

That Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara would stay together was a given. Zuko was needed to continue Aang's training so he was included as well. It was then that the arguments started. Teo and Haru were the most vocal of the protestors.

"We're supposed to be a team!" Teo stated, "All of us contribute. All of us should go."

"He's right," emphasized Haru, "we have _all_ been training our hardest, pushing ourselves past our limits for _this_. And now you want to cut us out?!" The normally quiet earth-bender had been in an uncommon rage. Knowing that his father was still among the Fire Nation prisoners only furthered his anger.

Sokka, who had come up with the idea, was having a hard time selling them on the idea.

A genius he might have been, but public speaking had never been Sokka's strong suit and his arguments reflected it.

"The plan makes perfect sense!"

"To who?" asked Teo, "cause it doesn't make sense to me."

"To everyone, it's logical."

"Dividing our strengths is logical? We need a combined force," put in Haru.

"Yeah genius, remember there's strength in numbers," said Teo, only slightly mocking.

"But…but…but…that's not the PLAAANNNN!!" wailed a frustrated Sokka, clutching his charts and maps protectively to his chest.

At long last Katara broke the stalemate.

"First of all, Appa can't carry all of us all the time without straining himself, so we'd be walking and never get there in time. Secondly, there's no need of two earth-benders in one group Haru," pinning the young bender with her crystallizing glare.

Much to his own surprise Zuko found himself backing up Katara.

"She's right, Toph is more than enough. It would be stupid to leave the others without the protection of a bender," and Katara glanced at him, her own shock evident in her face at his support, "in two groups we'll also cover more ground. While one group heads towards Ozai, the other can make contact with our allies and look for the rest of the people that were taken captive." His suggestion gave the two boys reason to stop their protests and set them on the track to freeing their fathers and friends.

The Duke, while also bothered about the apparent exclusion, was too young and optimistic to dwell on it overlong. When he heard the plans and discussions he just shrugged his small shoulders.

"I guess I was hoping we'd all stick together but at least Teo and I can still keep finding new things to explode."

Zuko wasn't sure just how Suki had ended up with them. He had assumed that she would want to join Teo and Haru in searching for the prisoners. After all, the remaining Kyoshi warriors were still imprisoned somewhere in the Fire Nation, and they had been there much longer than the others. He was aware of her relationship with Sokka but hadn't imagined it surpassed her desire to free her fellow battle sisters.

Hakoda had volunteered to go with the youngsters, saying their energy kept him young and he didn't want to intrude on the close knit friendships of his children. But Zuko knew how anxious he was to find the others despite his light hearted comments. He and the older man had struck up a rather odd friendship the past few weeks and everyone had taken to calling the older water tribesman Chief. Uncle Iroh had been the only stable parent figure in his life for so long and his absence created a void in Zuko. Hakoda had somehow managed to fill that void, treating him much like he did his own children.

Heaving one last sigh as the sun finally disappeared and brought about the twilight he turned to walk back into the temple interior when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey, Prince Charming, hold up a second," called Toph as she ran up to him. "All packed up for our next great adventure?"

"Yeah I guess, not that it's much."

"You haven't done laundry again have you," she asked with a wicked grin.

"I think I learned my lesson the first time actually," he said with a snort. Zuko had spent two days in a ridiculous mix of Haru and Sokka's extra clothes before they managed to get him some new things.

"I just wish I could have _seen_ it. Great as Snoozle's description might have been, it just wasn't the same."

"At least things between Katara and I are better now. Nothing like a bit of public humiliation to soften her up. For awhile there it looked as though she would never forgive me."

"Sweetness wasn't gonna hold out forever. It's not in her nature. Heck, even after she caught me conning half the Fire Nation, she wasn't able to stay mad at me for more than a week."

"It must have been some week."

"That it was, Prince Charming; that it was."

"Well come on, we might as well go and say good-bye to Hakoda and the others."

"I'll race you!" and with that Toph took off towards the others with Zuko following a step behind. They were like two little kids trying to be first in line for festival; pushing shoving, and tripping each other up.

"HEY! Cheater: no earth-bending!"

"You snooze you lose buddy!" she called off rushing past him as she used her bending to propel herself down a newly created earth-slide.

They arrived just as the small group was loading the last of their things on Appa. Despite Aang's protest Zuko had convinced him that the giant flying bison was simply too conspicuous. There was no way they would have been able to hide him on Ember Island with no one noticing. So Teo, Haru, Hakoda, and the Duke would take Appa while the rest of them traveled to the island in the war balloon they had stolen from Azula at the Boiling Rock.

"You made it," said Teo, "for a moment there I thought you were going to let us leave without saying goodbye."

"No way," replied Toph, "as if I'd miss saying goodbye to my favorite mechanist. I'll miss the chaos dude, you made life interesting." Toph and Teo had also gotten closer over the weeks. Their apparent disabilities as well as the effort they put into making up for it had given them much common ground on which to base their friendship.

"Too bad. Now I'll have to get Haru to make earth-ramps when I feel like tearing it up with my wheels."

So began the final good-byes and farewells. Hakoda was hugging Katara and Sokka, murmuring his goodbyes into their ears. Aang was reassuring Appa that everything would be okay feeing him some last minute snacks. The Duke ran to everyone, hugging and fighting back his tears. Haru was saying his respectful goodbyes to his earth bending teacher, preparing to solemnly shake Toph's hand when she suddenly boosted him forward with jut of rock and gave him a hug. For a moment he was tense, as if he expected one of her tricks at any moment but seeing that the ground beneath him stayed the same he relaxed and returned the gesture warmly.

"Oowww!" Haru yelled jumping back suddenly. A thin spike of rock had just skimmed the tip of his nose.

"I just couldn't resist," grinned Toph, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Guess I should have been expecting it," he said ruefully, though he couldn't quite hide his smile.

"Damn straight."

Before long everyone was on board except for Hakoda who was talking with Zuko.

"Be safe my young friend," he said, clapping the young man on the shoulder.

"I'll try Chief, but you know how much trouble I can into," Zuko replied with a grin.

"Don't I. But please, help keep them safe and they'll do the same for you."

"I will, Chief."

With a final handshake, arms clasped in the style of warriors going into battle, Hakoda mounted up on Appa and the group took off into the last vestiges of daylight.

"Weeellll guess that just leaves us then," drawled Sokka, hands supporting his head as he looked at Appa's retreating figure, "so who's up for some chow?"

"Oh Sokka can't you think about anything other than food," said Suki. Though she hadn't known the others for very long it was painful to see them go. Knowing that they would be looking for the prisoners and possibly the Kyoshi warriors made it doubly hard though she was determined to stay by Sokka's side. This war had already separated them once and she vowed not to let it happen again. "I don't think anyone is much in the eating mood right now."

"But its dinnertime! You have to be in an eating mood."

"We're not all bottomless pits you know."

"I'm hungry," he pouted.

"Sokka!" was Suki's warning reply. Abruptly Sokka was quiet and went stomping off on his own to the kitchen muttering something about temperamental, hormonal women. "What was that?!"

"Nothing," he corrected swiftly, before turning tail and bolting away as fast as he could, Suki at his heels yelling.

"Come back here! You want to deal with hormones and temperaments; I'll _show_ you hormones and temperaments!"

"Guess I'd better get over there too, before they take it out on each other," sighed Aang as he turned away from the building edge and started after Suki and Sokka, who were still at it. Toph went as well, though she seemed more interested in helping Suki catch Sokka rather than wanting to help them settle.

Zuko and Katara were left standing, staring off into the skies. Katara was battling a wave of emotions at the moment. It seemed as if her childhood had come back to haunt her and suddenly it had been like the South Pole all over again. Her father leaving her behind with Sokka; leaving a young girl to deal with the emotional baggage of all the recent losses, just as he had when her mother died.

_No, _she thought, _it's different now. I'm different now. We're just as involved in the war now. I'm a master now; I've learned to be strong. _Still, she needed to do something to settle her nerves. Glancing around her gaze came to rest on Zuko standing a few feet away. A small smile began to form at the corner of her mouth.

"Zuko, care to go a few rounds while there's still some light out?" she asked. Sparring with Zuko was something she tended to enjoy; it gave her a valid excuse for using her water-whip against him. These days there was less malice behind them, and vice-versa, but it still provided a good work out.

"Sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. I need a release right about now, and you're the only one around."

"Way to make a guy feel good, Katara."

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Zuko, lets just fight. It's what we're good at," and with that she started walking away, grabbing the skins holding her bending water from there place by a fountain, and making her way down the canyon to their training area.

"Fine then," he muttered under his breath, catching up his Dao swords and following her down.

They had only been at it for a few minutes when Zuko went out oh his fighting stance and suddenly.

"What's the deal Zuko," exclaimed Katara, hastily pulling back an attack that Zuko would have blocked otherwise.

"There's no sense in continuing."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are too evenly matched. At this point in our training our skills are at a plateau. We keep doing the same things over and over, getting the same result. It's insane."

"So now what. That's it, no more sparring?"

"No, just a different method."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking."

"Think faster."

"I don't see you spilling out ideas."

"Well I'm not the one who had a problem with our current training," she huffed. They both lapsed into a period of silence as they thought of possible solutions.

"I've got it!" Katara exclaimed, "how about a contest?"

"Alright. What kind?"

"Who ever can take out twenty warriors the fastest wins," she was referring to their training dummies. Toph had come up with the idea of using stone pillars to simulate soldiers, now pieces of the 'warriors' littered the canyon ground. "Just a little friendly competition."

"Sure but we'll have to get Toph down here."

"No problem, I'll be right back," she called as she took off like a shot. Soon afterwards she was back with Toph in tow.

"You two, ready for this?" she asked.

"Whatever."

"Definitely."

That said she quickly erected twenty warriors in a rather haphazard circle.

"Alright, you're up Prince Charming," as he went to unsheathe his swords she added, "bending only, no weapons." He laid his swords to the side and stepped into the center of the circle setting up his stance.

"GO."

Zuko began his dance. Most of his techniques still relied on brute force and sheer power; his arms and legs spun and kicked furiously in a vicious circle. Occasionally he used slashing maneuvers that brought the flame down like a sickle on the stone, slicing cleanly through. His face was a mask of concentration blocking out all distractions, focused only on the next 'opponent'. As the last warrior fell, compliments of a spinning flame kick, the dust settled and Zuko was left in the center, still in fighting stance, chest heaving from the exertions. A long whistle broke him from his trance.

"Impressive," said Katara.

"I'll say!" said Toph, who had sensed each warrior go down before Zuko's onslaught, "You did that in forty seconds flat, way to go. So Sugar Queen, think you can beat that?"

"As if. Just watch me," she said breezily, taking her place in the circle and assuming her own stance. Twenty more warriors appeared out of the ground.

"You asked for it. GO!"

So began the water-benders turn. Where Zuko had been all power and strength, Katara was the embodiment of grace. To Zuko's eyes the water seemed to be an extension of her own body, completely in sync with her movements. With amazing control and poise she whirled and danced among the pillars, her movements blurred by the speed. Water sliced through stone as easily as a hot knife though butter. Finally the last warrior tumbled to the ground in a puddle of sliced disks and Katara was left in the center letting her arms drop to her sides.

"So how did I do?"

"You're not gonna believe this. You and Zuko got the exact same time," Toph grinned, finding the irony of the situation hilarious beyond measure.

"What!" the young contenders shouted in unison.

"Yep. Looks like you're more evenly matched than you thought."

"So now what," said an exasperated Katara, "if we aren't improving any then there no point to even training anymore."

"We could always work on improving our times," suggested Zuko.

"BORING," drawled Toph, already settling down to pick at her toes now that the matches were over. "you're both too well matched. Used to happen all the time at the Earth Rumbles. You'd have two great fighters that always put on a good show but there was never a clear winner. It got old real fast. Never happened to me of course."

"Of course," muttered Katara, though she understood the point the blind girl was making.

"So, Oh Queen of the Earth Rumble," said a sarcastic Zuko, "What is _your _suggestion."

"Fight together," she replied with a shrug.

"That's crazy," retorted Katara, "I can't fight with _him_."

"You're gonna have to eventually Sweetness, or have you forgotten we're on the same team now."

"But our styles are so…different."

"All the more reason to combine them."

"But…but.." sputtered Katara, still not wanting to concede the point. Privately Zuko agreed with Toph, but he knew his opinion carried little weight with Katara as of yet, and he gave an inner sigh, _that's life I guess, _he thought. He wasn't sure that he and Katara were the best choice to try it out due to the animosity between them, but the idea was interesting.

"Look here Sugar Queen. Your style is all about grace and movement, which works great for you, but you lack sheer strength. Prince Charming is all about the power, but he's got about as much grace as a flying hippo. Together you'd be perfectly balanced."

"Fine," said Katara, finally giving in, "what about you Zuko?"

"Yeah. Actually I kinda like the idea."

"Well just don't go making more of this, clear?"

"Transparent."

"Right then if you two have settled that then we can get this party started," Toph jumped up, her toes forgotten for the moment and set up a new ring. Zuko and Katara walked in and took their stances back to back. "Ready. Set. GO!"

It was like they had rehearsed it. Hearing Toph's signal they had both sprung into action simultaneously, a mass of sweeping arms and roundhouse kicks. From her position Toph could sense the harmony of their movements and they fought circling around back to back. When Katara sliced up with her water, Zuko would swoop down, fire bursting from his feet as he kicked out a base. So it went, ducking, rising; dancing in perfect unison. All too soon it was over. The two benders stood in the middle, gazing at their handiwork slightly surprised that it was over so soon. The sound of clapping brought their attention over to Toph.

"That was so COOL! Fourteen seconds! And you guys thought I was crazy."

Stilled somewhat stunned at their success the others simply starred back at Toph, slightly dumfounded.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Toph, jumping up and down in her excitement as she came towards them, "I've been dyin' to say this: I TOLD YOU SO!" and with that she headed back towards the temple above. They could here her going up continuing in her chant, 'I told you so. I told you so."

Left alone in the canyon Zuko and Katara looked at each other rather sheepishly, caught by their own trap.

"So I guess we make a good team after all," ventured Zuko.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she replied, a grin starting to emerge at the corners of her mouth.

"Race you back?"

"You're on"

Nothing like a little friendly competition to smooth things over.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter but I hope you enjoy it, its a tad longer than the others. To everyone who has been reading and reviwing, thanks a million, you kept me coming back. :) This wasn't my original idea and at times it's a bit fluffy I still really enjoyed writting. Next one to be up sooner. Hopefully. :)**


	4. Sunburn

**I Told You So**

**Chapter 4: Sunburn**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nikelodeon and it's creators..not me**

The gaang was dead tired when they finally arrived at Ember Island. They had been traveling since dawn in their stolen war balloon and it was dawn again by the time they arrived. Cooped up on a ship for twenty-four hours, despite it being surprisingly comfortable because it was Azula's after all, had caused tempers to flare and everyone was on their last nerves.

Zuko and Aang, being the only ones who could power the vessel, had collapsed of exhaustion when they finally touched down. Though they worked in shifts fire bending consumed a lot a bender's energy because the flames come from the person's own inner fire.

The rest of them were only slightly better off. Toph had given up fighting off nausea and spent a good part of the trip hanging over the side muttering out curses and complaints in-between retches.

"Uuuggghhhh! I officially hate all things that fly. Damn them all to-" getting cut off by another spasm before continuing, "why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?!"

Sokka, typical, had slept though most of the flight. On the one occasion had woken up and was absentmindedly wandering the deck he made the mistake of talking about food; in front of Toph.

"Oh man, I am _starving_," he said yawning wide, "I could definitely go for some smoked seal blubber like, right _now_."

"You and you spirits cursed stomach Snoozles," yelled Toph looking a little green in the face, "it's just…I mean I can't…aahhh!" That said she quickly assumed her stance, giving the floor a strong kick and causing the metal deck to wave. Catching hold of it she used her metal-bending to rip off a small portion and sent it to bend around Sokka's head and mouth, effectively gagging him.

"Aaahhh….much better," sighed Toph.

"MMMmmmm. MMMMmmmm," was all Sokka was able to muster as he flailed upon the deck attempting to get the band off. Toph adamantly refused to take it off at first. It was nearly two hours before she finally gave in. Sokka's misery was causing everyone else even more grief as he clung to Toph on the deck, tears streaming down his face as he got on his knees to beg, making as much noise as his gag would allow. It being Sokka, he was actually able to make a lot. When she finally relented and took it off he looked prepared to go into another tirade.

"Do you have any ide-" he stopped as he saw Toph menacingly hoist the metal into the air again. "Then again: never mind." He was off like a shot into one of the ship's rooms. Only when he was completely out of range did Toph let the band drop as she returned to her place on the rail.

With Suki's help Katara had done her best to keep Aang and Zuko comfortable so they could focus on their firebending. Zuko's balloon had been much smaller and its small furnace stayed hot for longer, meaning he didn't have to constantly fire it. However, Azula's ship was much larger and originally had a crew of at least five manning it. The large furnace had to be fired at least every half-hour for a few minutes. Working in two hour shifts kept both benders relatively relaxed. The real challenge began as night began to fall. Without the sun it seemed as if their energies just didn't replenish in the same way; they could still bend but the girls could see how much of an effort it was becoming.

"I don't… know how… much… longer I can keep this… up for," gasped Aang, nearing the end of his shift.

"Just remember to…keep breathing. We're almost their Aang. Just a little bit further." Zuko was slightly better off and did his best to encourage his young student. Avatar or not he simply didn't have the long years of training and practice as Zuko did and lacked the stamina needed to maintain his flames for so long.

He watched as Katara cradled the young boy's head in her arms, the image making him smile. _Mother to us all, _he thought, oddly comforted at the sight, _who would have thought I'd be lucky enough to find such a group of people. _Zuko resumed his post, his gaze wandering the deck as he worked. Everywhere there was evidence of the little kindnesses the group seemed to do without thinking. Sokka lay sleeping on the floor slightly drooling. Someone, likely Suki, had covered him with a blanket, tucking in the edges to make a comforting cocoon. Katara, tired as she must have been from helping the boys, was trying to relive some of Toph's discomfort with her healing. The young girl finally fell into a fitful sleep, curled up like a ball on deck.

Finally they arrived. Too tired to seek out the little beach house Zuko had told them of, they simply sprawled out on the ground next to the balloon. It was nearly mid-day when the gaang began to wake up. Toph, Katara, Aang and Sokka were dressed in their old Fire Nation clothes. Luckily there had been some extra clothing on the war balloon which suited Suki just fine. Zuko had his regular ensemble, which was from the Fire Nation anyways. They picked their way down to the beach and soon settled their things in the small house.

"This feels sooo good," sighed Katara as she settled into a comfy lounge chair. The others were following suit, each sprawling out as was their wont.

"This is a _real_ vacation," said Toph, "not like that stupid trip to go find some ancient library in the middle of the freakin' desert."

"Hey, that was a very productive trip," mumbled Sokka half-heartedly in protest; the comforts of the place were already getting to him, "I got a bunch of new maps."

"After almost getting eaten by the giant owl," put in Aang, "and nearly being buried alive under the sand."

"What!" shouted Suki, "a giant _owl. _Buried alive?"

"It's a long story, babe," replied Sokka, "short version: we found some super secret ancient library in the desert, battled off a mean spirit owl who didn't understand sharing, escaped when he wanted to bring the place down on us, walked back across the desert because Appa got stolen, went a little nuts from cactus juice, battled some giant mosquitoes, and then high-tailed it to Ba Sing Sei, where we found you."

"Yeah, that wasn't all that short," commented Zuko as Sokka caught his breath, "and you did all that just to get some useless old maps?"

"They served their purpose".

"Right".

For the rest of the day they concentrated on settling in. Aang was going to finish his training here and in the mean time the others were going to scope out possible routes to the capitol. Eating their meal in the small courtyard that ringed the back of the house marked the end to their very long day and soon afterwards they were fast asleep.

The following morning Zuko woke with the sun as was his custom. He woke up Aang and the two of them spent the early dawn going through their stances and techniques. By the time they were finished everyone was awake and gathered around kitchen.

"So what are we gonna do today," asked Toph from her usual perch on the floor, "We deserve a little break at least before going back to training."

"But that would throw us off our schedule; we can't relax now," Sokka insisted, "I've already planned the whole trip." He pulled out a parchment as tall as he was, similar to the one he made when they first got to the Fire Nation. They all stared at him, the same thought plain on their faces. _You have got to be kidding me._ "Ok, maybe not," and he rolled it back up.

"Well, we are on a beautiful tropical island," said Suki.

"With soft, sandy white shores and clear blue water," added Katara.

"Oh oh oh oh," yelled Sokka jumping up and down from excitement, "we can go FISHING!!"

Toph had the presence of mind to give him a sound crack to the back of his head.

"Good grief Snoozles! Are you really _dense_? They're talking about going to the beach, you know, swimming, sunbathing, and knocking back some cold drinks."

"Well they could have been a little bit clearer."

Zuko and Aang were the only ones who didn't seem thrilled with the idea.

"I can't go," said Aang, "my trunks don't hide my tattoos. We'd have the entire Fire Nation army breathing down our necks before you know it."

"He's right. Our plans still depend on keeping him hidden," added Zuko, "The people here fear Ozai too much to openly support the Avatar like the other kingdoms. They'll turn him in without a second thought."

"Man's got a point," Sokka said, "if Aang gets noticed on that beach we might as well have announced it to the Fire Lord himself."

"Oh come on guys, how long as it been since we've had the chance to lounge around and do nothing," whined Toph.

Aang was all for them going.

"I don't want you guys to be stuck inside just because of me. Go ahead; I'll chill out here with Momo."

Zuko was all set to stay with the young Avatar but the group insisted that he also enjoy himself.

"But my scar. Everyone will know it's me, I'm like Aang. I can't just go out everywhere."

"You can't be the only kid in the whole Fire Nation with a scar, Zuko," said Katara dryly.

"I'm the only one who's currently on all the wanted posters."

"The _only_ one?"

"Last time I checked there was only one Prince Zuko, and that's me."

"Yeah well-"

Whatever she was going to say got cut off as Suki interrupted.

"That is it! You two are ridiculous."

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it," exclaimed Suki entirely exasperated. "Aang will stay here with Momo. I agree that he can't be risked. The rest of us are going down to the beach to laze away the day and if I hear so much as one argument between any of you, so help me spirits, you will regret it benders or not!"

Toph and Sokka were rolling with a sudden bout of hysteria at the sight of Suki coming down on Katara and Zuko as though they were simple children. For once Katara got a taste of her own motherly medicine and decided she didn't like it one bit.

"That was hilarious Suki…say something else,' gasped Toph was she rolled around the floor.

The avatar's two teachers hung their heads, somewhat ashamed that they had behaved thus.

"Fine," said Zuko, entirely fed up with the arguing, "guess all we need now are some bathing suits."

"Bathing suits," asked Katara, "what wrong with our regular underclothes?"

"Nobody wears stuff like that around here. You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

He muttered under his breath, "Not like we don't stick out anyways."

"I heard that," came Suki's shout from the other room she had stomped off to. With a final huff he went back to the issue of bathing suits.

Like the war balloon, the small house on the beach was also well stocked with supplies, including some of Azula's old bathing suits. By taking in a seam slightly and making a few trims here and there Katara was ready to use the old suit. Toph and Suki were similarly attired and Sokka had borrowed a pair of trunks from Zuko.

Aside from a few older tourist and some locals the beaches were mostly empty, this made the rest of the gaang feel better about their little vacation.

Katara noticed Zuko was slathering on some a pasty cream on his face and body.

"What are you doing?"

"It's to protect your skin from the sun. They make the paste from plant oil used to treat burns."

"Never heard of it."

"Here it's a necessity. Our people generally have paler skin that burns easily."

"That's just ironic: Fire benders with delicate skin."

"We're NOT delicate."

"Fine, fine, no need get offended," laughed Katara, throwing up her arms in mock defense. Their arguments these days, while still frequent, had more of a joking edge to them. Hearing them Suki and the others came over to investigate.

"Do I have to separate you two?" said Suki, hands perched on her hips.

"Oh lay off Suki, let 'em go at it for awhile. It's good entertainment," Toph said, throwing herself on to the sand, not bothering with a blanket.

"Oh no. No way, that would totally blow our cover, and then there goes our trip and all our plans and my schedule and-" Sokka rambled until getting cut off by everyone.

"WE GET IT," they all said in unison.

"I just wanted to make everything clear," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So what were you going on about anyways?"

"I was just telling Katara about sunscreen. It protects your skin so you don't end up with sunburn. You should all put some on too."

No one had any objection to something that was meant to protect them; no one that is, except Katara. While everyone else was busy spreading it on she was still skeptical about the whole matter.

"I think I'll pass. The sun probably won't even affect me anyway."

"Maybe you should listen to Zuko on this Katara," said her brother, "and anyways it can't hurt."

"That stuffs icky, and I'm not exactly 'pale' skinned," she gestured to her browned arm.

"You're going to regret it later," warned Zuko.

"Whatever."

"Suit yourself then."

With the issue settled they spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves on the beach. It was the best day any of them had spent in a long while. Zuko found he was enjoying himself much more on this trip than he had with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. He had always felt on his guard when he was in the Fire Nation. At the moment he felt free to relax and just be a teenager for awhile. They engaged in a few hilarious bouts of 'chicken', with the girls alternating on the boy's shoulders. There never seemed to be a clear winner and no one seemed to care. The girls took the time to lounge around in the sun while Sokka tried a little shore fishing. Somehow or another he got a hook stuck in Zuko during one of his casts. The poor bender let out a yell that made all the girls come running and then had them laughing as they saw the hook sticking out of his thumb. They got it out with only a little cursing and Katara healed the small cut left.

When the sun began setting on the horizon they packed up their things and began to make their way back to the house. On the way back Zuko noticed Katara looking distressed and trying to hold her limbs away from her body, walking without her usual grace.

"Is something the matter Katara?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Preferring not to answer she shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and kept going. When they got to the house they found Aang mediating on the small balcony. He looked up when they arrived and his gaze went immediately to Katara.

"Whoa, what happened to you Katara?!" taking in her very red appearance.

"Its called sunburn Twinkle Toes, it's what you get when you're too stubborn to listen to good advice."

"Huh?"

"She didn't want to put on the sunscreen I offered her," shrugged Zuko, "the sun burned her skin."

"Oh. Why didn't you put any on Katara?" asked the young airbender innocently.

"None of your business!" she snapped, irritated in more ways then one. She turned spun quickly to face Zuko, wincing as the sudden movement stretched her tender skin, "don't even _think_ it," she warned.

But the former prince couldn't resist and with a rare grin that stretched from ear to ear he said the words she had been dreading.

"I told you so."

With a muffled scream she stomped off for what she knew would be a painful healing session. When she was out of ear shot the gaang broke the silence and erupted into laughter. It had been a great day.

* * *

**A thousand and one apologies for taking so long to update. I'm helping run the summer camp at my school and the kids have me wiped out. But here it is... enjoy. Please review. I also wanted to thank everyone for their support so far, I'm trying not to let you down. : So again...enjoy**


	5. Circles

**This one goes out for nightdrive23. Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you like it. As for my other reviewers, feel free to suggest. I'm open to ideas for improvement and continuation.**

* * *

**I Told You So**

**Chapter 5: Circles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar. **

Life at Ember Island was almost paradise after the hardships the young people had endured before. Each night they had a comfortable bed to sleep in instead of just their bedrolls on hard ground. They woke up every morning with the sound of the waves crashing on shore.

On one occasion they had even gone to a see a comedy play at the local theatre. Even Aang was able to go outfitted in his Fire Nation clothing. It was ironically, about them, or at least about the Avatar coming back, though it was… exaggerated to say the least. Sokka found it hilarious of course, until they started going into the part about him and Yue. The grin that had been stretching from ear to ear suddenly disappeared from his face, replaced by a scowl. Zuko leaned forward, recalling something that Sokka had once told him.

"Your first girlfriend _really_ turned into the moon?"

"Yeah. Did you think I was joking!?"

"That's harsh man, really."

Walking back to the house a point occurred to Katara.

"That play included all the things that happened since we found Aang."

"Obviously. What's your point Sweetness?" grumbled Toph, slightly annoyed at the situation. Although she could hear the play and get a faint vibration off their movements, most of the more subtle details had been lost. Witty repartee aside she would have rather stayed by the cliff faces and practiced her earthbending.

"My point is: where did they get all of that information? It's like they've had someone following up on our lives. Have we really been that…indiscreet?"

"For the first year as you traveled up to the North Pole you practically sang his name in the streets," snorted Zuko, "How do you think I was able to track you so well?"

"Ok, you have a point there. But come on, even that bit about sucking on frogs when we were sick? I feel so exposed," Katara shivered, realizing at the same time that their current plans depended on secrecy. Just how obvious were they acting?

"You mean that part with the frogs was _real_," said Suki, staring at the siblings incredulously.

"Uuuhhhhh….don't even get me started on the frogs," shuddered Sokka at the memory, "I had warts at the back of my throat!"

"For the last time Sokka, those were NOT warts!" exclaimed Katara, having already been through this conversation before.

"I'm telling you Katara, I had _warts_: real, frog induced _warts_!"

The others simply hung their heads. Trying to convince Sokka on a subject like warts was akin to arguing with a wall; everything logical thing said to him just bounced right back. They walked in companionable silence for the rest of the walk home, seemingly like any other pack of teenagers coming home from a good show. Suki and Sokka companionably holding hands while Aang and Toph cavorted about like an annoying little brother and sister sent to chaperone the courting couple. Katara and Zuko brought up the back, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Suddenly Zuko had an idea.

"We could conduct a small investigation to see where the writers of the play got their information from," said the former prince, thinking that if they knew it would be easier to stay away from any possible traps.

"An investigation?" replied Katara, automatically skeptical.

"We can poke around, ask a few questions, see if anyone has heard anything about the Avatar and his gang."

"I don't know Zuko; sounds too much like we're asking for trouble. Normally trouble finds us without a problem, poking around seems like too much of an invitation."

"Think of it as a pre-emptive strike. Plus we can scope out some routes into the capital and Ozai, maybe even find out some of their plans," he tried to convince her, knowing Katara would see the advantages of the plan and that she would love getting in a few early hits.

"Well…"

"At least let us bring it up with the others."

"Fine. But we aren't just going to go off without some kind of plan."

"Fine by me, maybe even--"

Whatever Zuko was going to say was cut off by the sudden appearance of Sokka before the two of them looking at them closely, forehead wrinkled in suspicion.

"So what were you two discussing back here, oh-so-secretly?" he asked eyebrow quirking.

"Just some plans," shrugged Katara, not wanting to attract attention out on the street. They were a large enough group so that if they stopped to chat in the middle of the street people would notice and that was the last thing they wanted.

"What plans? And why aren't you including me," he said accusingly, "I'm the plan guy here. I should be part of this."

"And you will be," she replied, begging to the spirits that he would catch on before he blew their cover, "once we get back to the house, they have to do with our new _vacation _route."

"_Vacation_? What are you talking about Katara; we can't go on anymore vacations. The comet is almost here we have to go de--," his damning words were cut off as Suki quickly turned his head and kissed him.

Making sure she had his attention and a good grip on the front of his shirt she said sweetly between clenched teeth, forcing a smile, "Exactly honey, our _vacation_ to get a better view of how the Fire Lord will celebrate the coming of the comet."

"But we're…oooohhhh…that _vacation_," it finally dawned on him with exaggerated slow speech, loud enough for everyone on the island to hear, "uh yeah, the VACATION! JUST GONNA GO SEE THE FIRE LORD CELEBRATION THINGY! HURRAY FIRE NATION!"

There was a collective sigh as the group hung heads. Toph just slapped her forehead and let her hand over her face.

"You are sooo lucky I can't bend here or you'd be about six feet under ground by now Snoozles."

"I was just…"

"No! Don't say anything else. Just…lets just get back to the house," sighed Suki, amazed at her own attraction to _this_ man. It was just one of those times when she had to question her sanity. Then of course he would do something really sweet and clever and she'd forget all about it. At this moment though, sweet and clever didn't look like they were going happen. The started up towards the house once again, this time walking all together. Suddenly she felt Sokka grab her hand and turn her around, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Just returning the favor," he said with a soft smile on his face. Yes, there was the sweet and clever half; the smile that made her heart melt and forget his lapses. Linking their hands together once more they made their way quickly to the house.

They had all gathering in the main room so Zuko and Katara could tell them of the plan. While hesitant at first they eventually came around as Zuko presented his arguments. Even Sokka, who initially was dead set against it could help but see the logic behind it.

"So when do we leave," asked the young water tribesman.

"Sokka we can't all go," explained Katara, "we are too large a group. People will get suspicious if we start interrogating whole towns."

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do," he replied indignant.

"We stay here," said Aang, putting in his input for the first time, "we keep training so when they get back with the information all we have to do is go."

"At most only two or three of us can go," Toph added, "seeing that some of us are more recognizable than others narrows down the list a bit."

"That settles it then," Sokka said as he stood up, "so who's coming with me?"

"You?" questioned Zuko, "you know nothing about the Fire Nation."

"But I'm a master of disguises," and he quickly turned his face around, facing back with the fake beard and moustache he had sported before, "I am Wang Fire, and this is my wife, Sapphire Fire," speaking in exaggerated tones and reaching out to grab Katara by the shoulders. For the second time that day a collective sigh went out from the gaang.

"Sokka, if anyone is going to be automatically included it would have to be Zuko," said Suki, finding the need to explain things again that day, "he knows this land, knows the people. We're foreigners, nobody would tell us anything." Sokka's face drooped a little in disappointment as he slowly nodded and took his seat.

"Well he can't go just himself," said Katara suddenly, "someone needs to keep an eye on hi--… I mean, act as back up." Despite the improvement in their relationship, Katara was still a bit distrustful of the former prince. Nobody missed her lapse, but they were used to it enough by now that they let it go. Zuko wasn't about to however.

"If you're that worried about me than you can be my _backup_."

"What!" said Sokka, taking a stand yet again, "there is no way my little sister is going to go off on a super secret mission with just you. The answer is NO."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Sokka!" came the retort as she stood up to face her brother toe to toe.

"I don't care. The answer is still no."

"But-"

"No."

"It's-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Toph. All the vibrations and heartbeats were starting to give her headache. _How did I end up as the voice of reason here? Oh well, time to crack a few skulls. _Startled at her sudden outburst everyone turned to stare. Sokka and Katara paused their argument in mid shout to stare at her accusingly for the interruption. "I have to agree with Prince Charming on this one."

Sokka was about to begin his protesting again until he saw Toph threatening to gag him again with the piece of meteor she always on her arm. Zuko looked shocked. He had suggested it more to cause a riot than to have anyone agree with him.

"Twinkle Toes can't go. Between his tattoos and airbending any slip up and he's toast. I can't go. I'm on wanted posters in every town as the Runaway, and I just might miss something that you sighted people won't. Snoozles has about as much stealth and tact as an angry saber-moose," when he seemed to take offense at that Suki jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up, "our only options are Suki and Katara."

After her short speech there was a long silence as everyone considered her words. Sokka and Katara had sat down by now. Suki finally broke the silence.

"It has to be Katara." At her comment Sokka couldn't decide whether he was happy that Suki didn't want to go or upset that it meant his sister would. "Appearance wise, it would look strange if I suddenly took off with Zuko when most people have noticed that I'm your girlfriend. People get curious suddenly that I go off with another guy, curious people start poking around and asking questions and then it won't be long before someone notices the secret."

"So that's it then," said Katara, "it's settled. I'll leave with Zuko on the ferry tomorrow morning on the pretense of scoping out the new spot and then we'll hit up some nearby towns to see if anyone has been checking up on us."

"At night we do a little spying on the local authorities and soldiers to see what their up to and it a week's time we report back here to collect you," Zuko picked up her line of thought.

Just like that the matter was settled. Zuko and Katara would take the ferry off Ember Island and under the pretense of travelers looking for work would scope out the surroundings. In exactly one week they would come back and start making their way back to the Fire Lord. After a few more grumbled protests Sokka finally caved and the group went off to sleep.

The next morning everyone said their good byes. Though not as emotional as when the group split from Haru, Teo and the others most eyes were slightly misty. Sokka took Zuko aside and whispered a few things to him out of ear shot before going to his sister.

"What did you say to him," asked a suspicious Katara.

"Oh nothing, just a few words of advice for his health," came the casual reply. With a huff she gave her brother one last hug and joined Zuko on the path that led to the ferry.

There were a few tense moments as they went though inspection and security during boarding but once they were on no one paid them much attention and they relaxed somewhat. The mainland was only a day's length away and tiered benches doubled as sleeping bunks for those that wished to rest. Katara was resting the shade of a low bunk trying to escape the noon day heat when she felt Zuko come up.

"Taking advantage of the luxuries huh?" he climbed up to the bunk above hers and let his head hang down the side to see her.

"You call these luxuries," she said, referring to the small bunks they occupied, each coated with a thin and worn layer of cushion, "I thought Ember Island was a vacation spot. You'd think they would make the transportation a bit nicer."

"Most of the people who come here regularly are rich enough to have their own boats so they don't bother much with the ferry," Zuko gave a slight shrug, "and anyways it's better than the Earth Kingdom ferry that took Uncle and I to Ba Sing Sei. At least the food is decent."

"Go figure. So how did you manage to get passage on the ferry? We had to go through Serpent's Pass."

"Uncle. He can be quite convincing when he wants to be."

"Your Uncle sounds like a good man."

"Yes, the best I know."

They lapsed into a companionable silence and the rest of the trip passed uneventfully. They docked the following morning and as planned they split up once they reached the town, each going off on their separate tasks. Zuko doubled back and stayed behind Katara looking to see if anyone was following her. The waterbender wandered in and out of the small shops examining the wares every so often with a casual eye, chatting with the vendors, looking like any other woman doing her shopping. As the sun began to set they made their way to the outskirts of town and the small woods that surrounded it. Katara was just beginning to set up their camp when Zuko emerged from the shadows beside her.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Katara, already in her fighting stance, "I nearly attacked you."

"Yeah, like you've never done _that_ before," he replied, moving into the camp and starting up a small fire. Katara had the grace to color slightly.

"Just don't do that, ok? I don't want to have to use my waterbending unless absolutely necessary."

"Not my fault you didn't notice me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around like some kind of thief!"

"Katara, we are _spying_. Sneaking is the entire idea!"

"You could have warned me!"

"That defeats the entire purpose!"

"Yeah…well…you…" Katara found herself at a loss for words, "I can't believe I agreed to this." At the sight of a smirk ghosting his lips she shut up and went back to preparing their meal. As they began to eat Zuko brought the conversation around to their mission.

"So did you hear anything?"

"No, nothing specific anyways. Just the regular wild rumors that people pass around."

"Like what?" Zuko was curious. He had never been one to listen to rumors and had little patience for tall tales but was intrigued all the same. Had any of the rumors been about him?

"Where do I begin? That the Avatar was spotted taking refuge in a fire temple. That Ozai already has him. That we have all been brainwashed by the Dai Lee and are now Fire Nation puppets. That Sokka and I are now working for the Fire Lord because Aang betrayed us by siding with you….the list goes on."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but like I said, nothing about us being where we are or at the Western Air Temple."

"How about the prison break?"

"Seems like that's being kept well under wraps actually. The only thing I heard was actually concerning Ty Lee and Mai. Azula hasn't been seen with her cronies lately and some are saying that she left them at the Boiling Rock, either as prisoners or to keep track of things."

Zuko was silent on the matter. He had little doubt that Azula had Mai thrown in prison for her part in helping them escape. Ty Lee he wasn't sure about. _Mai_. No, he couldn't think about that now.

"What about you Zuko? Notice anything?" asked Katara, referring to his own task that day.

"I honestly don't know. There was so many people wandering around that got off that boat, and I've seen tons of them all around town. Anyone or no one could be following you."

"Guess that means its time for this to get interesting," she said and began pulling out an assortment of clothing from her bag, "I gathered some things on the island and bought the rest of it here at different locations to keep away suspicions." Satisfied that nothing was left in her bag she tossed Zuko several articles or dark gray and black clothing. It consisted of a pair of trousers and under shirt, dark over robe and sash, soft black leather gloves and shoes, black wraps and a dark cowl.

"Stealth suits?" he asked, surprised at the lengths she had gone.

"Yep, I've got a matching set. I figure we can get around at night better in these and not be too noticeable. We'll travel by night, rest in the mornings and spend the afternoon in our street clothes getting information that way."

"You've really planned this whole thing out."

"It's what I do Zuko. It's what I do."

For the next few days that was just what they did. By night they were simple wraiths and creatures of the darkness. Leaping on roof tops and concealing themselves outside the windows of government officials and wealthy civilians. During the daytimes they roamed the marketplaces and alleyways. Sometimes together, usually under the guise they were a couple, which led to a few unforgettable moments. None of which Sokka would ever hear about. Normally they split up, tailing each other to catch followers or just catching up on the latest gossip.

When it came time for them to start heading back the way they had come trouble rose up, they were lost. It was nighttime and they had been traveling for about an hour when Katara suddenly pulled up short. Ever since they had left the last village she noticed that her companion was looking around constantly and on his face was an ill-concealed confusion.

"Just admit it Zuko. We are _lost_."

"We are not lost. I'm just getting my bearings," replied the former prince, annoyance clear in his tone.

"You're leading us in circles. We've passed that outcropping at least three times."

"How would you know? I grew up in the Fire Nation, this is my homeland, and I know it like the back of my hand."

"Well I'll bet there's a few things on the back of your hand that you've failed to notice because you clearly do not know your homeland as well as you think."

"That's ridiculous. I know everything about the Fire Nation."

"_Really._ You know _everything_ about this place huh?" Katara couldn't help the sarcasm that crept into her voice, "So what was the name of the city we were just in? Hmm, oh fearless leader?"

"That was…it's called…it must be newly established since I've been banished because it wasn't there before," Zuko stammered. Katara just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. He just hung his head, knowing the excuse was pretty lame. "Look Katara, we can just wait out the night and start back in the morning when everything's clearer."

"And just where are we supposed to stay?" sighed Katara growing weary.

"I know that just on the other side of that outcropping is a small cave. We can shelter there."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Releasing another huge sigh Katara simply fell in step slightly behind him as he leaped up the slope. She had one panicked instant when he jumped clear over the side.

"It's just down here," he shouted, leaping without a second look. Katara quickly followed suit only to find herself on a tiny shelf of rock jutting out into a hidden lake between the valleys.

"I don't see a cave Zuko."

"I swear, it was right here," exclaimed Zuko, turning around and facing the cliffs, running his hands over the walls as if he could create a cave where none existed.

"Great! Just great! Now we're stuck on this tiny shelf of rock, lost, _and_ without shelter." The ledge they had jumped from was sheer on this side, and they couldn't have climbed back up even if they wanted to. "Why couldn't you just ask for directions or read a map every now and then."

"I don't _need_ a map. Its all up here," he exclaimed, a finger pointed towards his temple.

"So is this in there also," she gestured wildly to their surroundings.

"Well it's…" For the second time that night Zuko found himself at a loss for words.

"Never mind. Let's just get out of here," that said she quickly created an ice shelf on the water and leapt on, Zuko at her heels. They continued along with Katara in the lead now. Suddenly rain started to fall. "Oh great, as if we didn't have enough on our plates."

"Is the _waterbender _complaining about a little rain?" mocked Zuko.

"Shut up."

It was nearly dawn when they came across one of the villages they had passed previously. They decided to stay on the outskirts seeing as they still wore their stealth clothing. In the distance they could see and elderly man walking along the some garden paths just out side the market area.

"Look there," Katara pointed at the man, "let's ask him the direction of the port town where we can take the ferry back to the island."

"Bad idea. He might recognize us, and then he'd be able to lead the army right to us."

"He's an old man Zuko. For the love of Tui and La or whatever spirits the Fire Nation holds dear: I am tired of wandering in circles. Get over your stupid pride and just ask him."

"It is too dangerous. Not worth the risk."

"You know what: fine! If you won't ask him than I will," without another word she ran from their hiding spot and made her way to the old man.

"Katara wait!" called Zuko futilely before following.

When she approached the man he collapsed in fright on the ground backing as far away as he could without turning his back on her.

"Please! Just leave me alone, I have nothing!" He sounded terrified. Looking into those crystalline blue eyes that were just visible above the cowl he felt that his day had finally come and those eyes were weighing his worth. Before he could even begin to process further a second figure appeared suddenly, dressed in the same gray and black of the first. His eyes widened as they pulled down their cowls to reveal their faces. The first, with the crystalline eyes turned out to be a young woman, a slight scowl on her face. As for the other, aside from a scar or birthmark that seemed to cover the left side of his face, he could make little out. "What do you want from me?"

"We're just looking for a few directions. Don't be frightened. We have no intention of harming you," Katara spoke slowly trying to reassure the man. But the old man was having none of it. He just kept muttering to leave them alone. She glanced quickly back at Zuko only to see him shrug nonchalant. It was her idea after all.

Suddenly it was all too much. First being stuck with Zuko, then getting lost, having the rain chill them down to their bones, and now this old man who couldn't even mutter a comprehensible sentence. Katara had had enough. Assuming a stance she spread her arms and the rain abruptly stopped itself in mid-fall.

"Where is the city where the island ferries dock at?" letting a slight threat creep into her voice. Patience was gone and all she wanted now was to be back on Ember Island, lounging by a warm fire.

"Its just w-w-west of here. A d-days journey at most between the hills," he stammered, "p-please let me g-go now. I swear I won't say anything."

"You're right, you won't," said Katara grimly, before Zuko could protest she had knocked out the old man with a well placed water-whip.

"What was that for!" yelled the young prince.

"Don't worry. He's only stunned, but I doubt he'll remember about anything that just happened, which is good for us. We have the directions, now let's go."

Not bothering to wait to see if Zuko was behind her the young waterbender began heading just as the old man had said. Using the hills and shadows they avoided any people as they made their way through and reached the port town just as the sun was setting.

"Oh look Zuko, there it is," said Katara pointedly, sweeping out her arm over the sight from their view atop a small hill.

"I could have gotten us," he replied grudgingly.

"Ah huh, right. We'd still be wandering around in circles if we hadn't stopped to question that old man."

"Ok. I got us lost! Are you happy now? I just admitted it. Go on and say it."

"Say what Zuko?" came the all too innocent question.

"You know what. Just get it over with." There was silence for a long while before Zuko finally turned to face her. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and his golden gaze matched her clear blue one. A grin stretched from ear to ear.

"I told you so."

When they finally reached Ember Island the following day Katara came to Zuko and presented him with a small gift. It was a map. On the edge of the scroll was a small inscription.

_Admitting when you're lost is the first step to finding the right path._

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long but as you can see it is the longest chapter so far. My heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers. I just have one thing to mention. If the alert notices I'm getting are any indication of the people reading this story than I should be getting more than 5 or 6 comments per chapter. Not to be an ogre, but at leats let me know what you think, couple words are all it takes people. :) Keep an eye out for the next chapter. :)) it will come. **


	6. The Plan

**I Told You So  
**

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is in no way mine**

When Zuko and Katara finally made it back to Ember Island they dropped off to get their first decent nights sleep in over a week. Between the night escapades and gathering rumors during the day, sleep had become something of a luxury. Add to that the fact they never slept very deep in case someone were to come upon them as they rested. After a saying hello and making sure that no one had caused any catastrophe in their absence the two benders went to their quarters for some much needed rest.

Sokka looked as though he were ready to argue; anxious and ready to wring every last scrap of information out of them. However, the combined stares of Suki, Aang, and Toph, who noticed their exhaustion, served to stall his protests.

"Can't you see their completely exhausted Sokka," exclaimed Suki, after smacking the back of his head to stop him before he even opened his mouth.

"But they've been gone for over a week! The Fire Lord won't defeat himself you know," he complained rubbing the back of his head as Zuko and Katara disappeared from view.

"Yeah Snoozles, we know. But one more day won't kill us either," sighed Toph. She was getting really tired of Sokka right then.

"Hello! Did you forget that someone tries to kill us on a daily basis! Remember Combustion Man?!"

"That's enough Sokka," cut in Aang, a sense of authority in his words, "Let them rest. I'm just as anxious as you to see what they've learned but we won't be doing them or ourselves any favors if we don't let them rest. Or do you really want sleep-deprived, cranky, tempermental benders on the loose?"

"Oh no, no thanks," replied Sokka, shuddering at the mental image of a cranky Katara refusing to cook. _I don't think I can survive another one of Suki's attempts at cooking, _he thought, _cooking just isn't one of her gifts. _Not that he would ever tell her that.

Everything was back to normal the next morning. Zuko woke up Aang with the dawn sun to practice his forms while Katara started in on breakfast. By the time that was done everyone else had managed to drag themselves out of bed and was now sitting around in a loose circle on the courtyard floor eager to catch up on the news.

"That smell so good, Katara," sighed Sokka, wiping a tear from his eye, a decent breakfast at last. It also earned him a jab in the ribs from Suki. "Not that your cooking wasn't delicious of course."

"Ok everybody," started Zuko, taking charge that morning, "here's what we've gathered so far. The majority of the stories came from rumors that floating around. As you know, you guys weren't exactly secretive about your activities while in the Earth Kingdom. Some of the more detailed accounts apparently came from a cabbage dealer who had the misfortune of always being in the wrong place at the wrong time." His tone showed his bewilderment at that fact but he choose not to comment further on it. Katara went ahead and picked up the story.

"Besides that, we managed to find out some very interesting details about events going on at the palace; namely, some very strange behavior concerning Azula. It seems like the Fire princess hasn't been quite the same since the incident at the Boiling Rock. Mai betrayed her by helping Zuko escape. Ty Lee betrayed her by preventing her from punishing Mai's betrayal. Neither of them has been seen since," she finished quietly. She had no love for either of the two girls but neither did she wish Azula's wrath upon them. "They say that she has gone mad, crazy."

"And a crazy Azula, is a dangerous Azula," finished Zuko.

"Right. So how does that make her different from before, exactly?" asked Sokka, between large spoonfuls, "cause I'm pretty sure she's always been dangerous, not to mention crazy."

"Yeah, kinda agreeing with Snoozles on that," said Toph, leaning back on her hands, "Azula never struck me as the overly rational type."

"No," spoke Suki, quiet until this point, "The problem with Azula before was that she _was_ rational, not to mention very intelligent." She was quiet for a time, unsure of how to proceed. "When…when she fought us in the forest, me and the other kyoshi warriors, it was methodical. Precise. She never got ahead of herself. That's why the attacks were so deadly."

"But if that is true, then her being crazy should be a good thing," ventured Aang.

Shaking his head Zuko replied, "Not really. All it means is that she'll be even more unpredictable. She won't know when to stop, even if it means going down with us."

Everyone met this comment with silence, unsure of what to say next. It was true that they never had any clear victories over Azula, but if they had her pinned in a way she would retreat, like her first attempt at getting through the walls of Ba Sing Sei, or when the gondola line was being cut at the prison.

"If we run into Azula she won't stop until one or both of us is dead," stated Katara, just to make everything clear, "when we fight her, there won't be any second chances."

"Okaaay…enough with the drama. We get it. Crazy Azula: Bad," groaned Toph. _Talk about beating a subject to death._ "What about Ozai? Any news on him or where he's going to be."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other uneasily. They seemed to question each other somewhat, their eyes speaking to each other. After a moment Katara sighed, nodding her head in agreement and looked towards Toph.

"He's on his way to the Earth Kingdom while Azula keeps watch at the palace. The comet will be unleashed over there at full power."

"That is where we expected him to go," said Aang, "why the secrecy?"

"He's not just landing anywhere in the Earth Kingdom," said Zuko and he turned towards Toph, "he's starting at your home town, the home of the Bei Fong family, the last great power left in the Earth Kingdom."

Again the gaang was silent, absorbing the information. Toph sat shocked. She hadn't thought of her parents in a long time but Zuko's announcement was quite a reminder. The young Earth bender was visibly shaken and all her friends could see it.

"What…I mean…we…" she stammered before taking a moment to control herself, fighting back the fear that threatened to consume her. When she had taken several deep breaths she ventured to speak again. "OK. We've got the information. Now what's the plan?"

The rest of the day was spent getting their plans in order. Sokka's original plan, which he had so proudly displayed before, was tossed out amidst cries of, "My map, my plaan…my schedule!!"

That night they bid their farewells to Ember Island and the brief peace they had found there. They were on the last ferry off the island, heading to the port town on the mainland, arriving late that night. A small inn on the outskirts of the town served as their resting place for the night. All of the gaang had crowded into one room, wanting to feel close before the inevitable came. In the morning they would be dividing once again. Bitter words had been said and voices had gotten raised but in the end they had seen no other way.

Zuko woke with the sun as usual but decided to let his young student enjoy sleep for awhile longer. Hearing him move around, Katara woke up as well. Relations between the two had definitely improved as they realized just how much they could accomplish by working together. The two sat companionably on the floor, legs stretched out in front, watching their small group, which had become a small family.

Toph lay sprawled on the floor, a slight snore emitting from her mouth. Sokka and Suki had taken the bed; the kyoshi warrior had settled under the covers while he slept on top of them. Their hands curled together lightly by their heads. Aang was rolled into a small ball on his sleeping mat, looking like any other child.

"Zuko, do you think we'll make it?"

"We have to. We can't just let my father destroy this world."

"But do you think we can?"

The brooding teen was silent as he contemplated the question. Finally he gave the truest answer he could.

"I don't know, Katara. I don't know". With that said everyone began waking up around them; a new day was begun.

After breakfast they started putting their plan into action. Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph would head towards the Earth Kingdom to catch up with Ozai. Zuko and Katara would head towards the palace to deal with Azula. The decision to split hadn't been easy but everyone eventually came around. Sokka, as usual had been dead set against it initially.

"We need to stay together. The end of the world is coming and you want us divided?" Sokka insisted with disbelief.

"There isn't any other way Sokka," yelled Zuko, angry with his friend, "We need to take Azula and my father out at the same time."

"Why can't we just deal with Ozai first? We can come back and deal with your looney sister later, Prince Charming," argued Toph, "this is my homeland we're talkin' about here. We need to throw everything we got at this guy."

Katara, Suki, and Aang more or less stood by as they argued.

"So who's going to be the voice of reason today," drawled Suki, "I was it last time."

"I'm all out of reason I'm afraid," said Aang quickly, "need to keep the powers nice and rested for the Fire Lord."

"Guess that leaves me then," sighed Katara. _Time to straighten these kids out._

"Guys?" she called. They kept arguing. "Hello?" a little louder this time. "HEY!" she finally yelled, "trying to say something here." That finally got there attention, just as Zuko grabbed Sokka by his shirt front and Toph dropped into her fighting stance.

"WHAT!?" they yelled in unison. Seeing the incensed look on the waterbender's face they quickly moderated their tone. "I mean…uh…what's wrong?"

"First off, Toph, everything he have is in Aang now. We've taught him as best we can. It has to be enough. Secondly, Sokka, do you really want to risk the chance that Azula will manage to organize something to attack us after we get back from dealing with Ozai? She's CRAZY. There is no telling what she might do so _we_ have to get her while we know where she's at," Katara insisted fiercely. Sokka was coming around, nodding grimly so Zuko let him go. But Toph wasn't quite ready to back down.

"What if he can't?!" yelled the girl, "what if he fails? What then eh, Sweetness!?" They could tell she was distressed. Of all the people there she had never known what I was like to lose those that she cared about. She may have been the world's greatest earthbender but she was still just a kid, with a kid's same fears. Against that Katara had no answer.

"We're scared too Toph," said Aang softly, "But I need you to believe in me, cause I can't do this thinking that my teachers don't think I'm ready." He squared his young shoulders and faced off against the rest of them. "You've all helped me become the Avatar that I need to be, I won't let you down."

"Fine," came the gruff reply, "but if you lose that fight I'm gonna pound whatever is left of you into the ground, ya hear Twinkle Toes."

"Yes ma'am," said Aang with a grin, knowing it was her way. She was his friend and he would do anything to make sure Toph wouldn't have to experience losing her family as so many others had; as he had.

"Guess you turned out to be the voice of reason after Aang," laughed Suki, glad that the tension was dissipating. Everyone laughed at the small joke grateful for the humor.

At that point the rest of the group started waking up, going through their morning routines. After sharing a quick breakfast they started the trek to a town a bit farther along the coast that Zuko and Katara had scoped out before. It had a small but prosperous shipping business transporting goods between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom and was the best way to get into the country without drawing too much attention. For the right price, of course.

As they neared the edge of the town Zuko and Katara thought it best to enlighten the rest of their group about a few details they missed.

"Alright everyone," started Zuko, "this isn't exactly a high-end neighborhood. They're a tough bunch, most of them work for the shipping company. They can get a little…restless."

"What Zuko means is that they spend a lot of time out on sea, when they do have shore time, they tend to get a little desperate about their perceived _needs_," continued Katara, praying that the others would catch on before she had to explain any further. Tui and La weren't blessing them at the moment however.

"What kind of needs?" asked Aang innocently. Toph snickered. She knew exactly what kind of _needs _Katara was talking about but hearing her forced to explain it was too great an opportunity to pass by.

"Well little buddy-" started Sokka, and was quickly cut off by Suki. He was definitely not the one to give this particular lesson. "What? He needs to find out about it sooner or later."

"Agreed," said Suki, trying to keep a strict face, "just not from you."

"Well why not, I could tell him about the time I-" Suki cut him off again.

"NO! Do not say it. Whatever it is, I don't want to know."

"But it's funny!"

"No."

"Pleeaase…."

"Nooo!"

"Pretty plea-" he was cut off once again, by Zuko this time.

"Look Sokka, now just isn't the time. Don't you have any dignity?" said the fire prince with a scowl. He turned toward Aang, "When this is all over I promise we'll have a talk but right now I just need you to follow along, ok?"

"Fine, whatever you say Sifu."

Katara went ahead and picked up the warning.

"The men here tend to get a bit leery over the girls, and the women tend to be a bit possessive. Just stay quiet, and don't look at anyone too closely. Let Zuko and I get your passage."

"Yeah right," drawled Sokka, "look I got this ok. Genius at work. I'll have us on the next ship out of here." He puffed out his chest, trying for the tough guy look, just not getting there.

"I think we need to listen to Katara and Zuko on this one, Sokka," suggested Aang, with agreeing nods from Toph and Suki, "they were the ones who scoped it out for us."

"Ya sure, ok buddy," was all Sokka had to say, already sauntering off. A sigh went up from everyone as they sadly hung their heads, knowing what was coming. Zuko gave his forehead an audible smack and the group began to follow him down the street. Before they even made it to the docks trouble struck.

Sokka was casually walking down the street, then he saw a pretty girl at a booth selling the early morning catch of fish. Being his usual self he casually called out, not noticing the group of young men who sat casually on the booth's corner. Turns out it was a big mistake.

"Hey there beautiful," he called, giving a wink as he passed by. Without warning one of the men from the group stood up and came to stand in front of Sokka.

"What do you think you're doing talkin' to my girl, punk," he said with menace, his face inches from Sokka's, his figure towering over that of the watertribesman. Caught with foot in mouth Sokka could only stammer a reply.

"I…I…I was j..just s..s..saying hi, dude."

"Nobody says hi to my girl unless I say so, ya hear!" came the threatening response. Sokka just nodded mutely before he turned tail and ran back to Suki and the rest of the gaang.

"The people here are CRAZY!" and just for good measure he turned to Suki and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "By the way have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Ya. Sure Sokka," Suki was unmoved by his advances. That call out was evidently going to cost him.

"How are we supposed to get anything done in this smelly ol' town if we can't even have a civil conversation with these people?" questioned Toph, a large part of her hugely enjoying Sokka's misery at the moment as he made puppy eyes at Suki, begging for forgiveness.

"We just have to speak their language," said Katara, with a nervous giggle. This was one of those things she had hoped Sokka would never find out about. Zuko was looking equally nervous. Oh well.

"And just what language is that supposed to be?" the earthbender asked.

"Lets just say its better if we show you. Just follow our lead and whatever you do, DO NOT REACT," stressed Zuko, "this was something we kind of figured out while we were trying to get information. Ready Katara?" Everyone gave them a slightly mystified look, wondering just what was happening. Katara gave a nod, swallowing her nervousness back, praying that Sokka would stay calm. For once Tui and La were with her.

Zuko abruptly swung his arm over Katara's shoulders while the waterbender slung an arm about his waist and the pair started walking down the street, swaying lightly against each other, looking for all the world like a couple that desperately needed some private time. From time to time one of them would giggle or give a sharp laugh and hands seemed to be moving in strange directions, looking completely absorbed in one another.

"That will never work," said an overly serious Sokka. "No way."

"It's the only way," teased Katara, not wanting to drop the act so suddenly now that people were paying attention, keeping her eyes on Zuko. If she looked at her brother now she knew she'd lose her nerve.

"There has to be."

"Well there isn't, so get hold of Suki and follow our lead."

"This is so wrong."

"Just do it Sokka," growled Zuko, and began walking himself and Katara away.

As the pair pulled ahead the rest of them just stood staring in shock, or sensing in Toph's case, not sure of how to react. Heads shaking they stared after them dumbfounded. Suki finally recovered, still not believeing what she had just witnesses but ready to go along with it all the same.

"I guess we better get going…" she said softly.

"That's my…that's my little sister!" hissed Sokka, still not quite comprehending. But before he could get started on his latest tirade Suki pulled him close.

"Yep, and we're going to do just like her," she whispered seductively in his ear. Without further ado she imitated Katara and put her hand around Sokka, clinging to his shoulders, stagger stepping in front of him, while he finally got the message and snugged her tight against him, walking in the same direction as Zuko and Katara. The remaing members of the group just gave a shrug, and with more playfulness than anything else started doing the same. To anyone watching they looked like three couples just looking for a good time, like every other sailor about to board again and looking for one last romp.

The lead couple eventually led them to a seedy looking dock, slightly run-down, but with a boat on that looked ready to head out soon. The dock master was leaning back in a lounge chair, calmly surveying the scene around him. Zuko staggered up to the man with Katara hanging off his neck, occasionally giving him light kisses around his neck, running her hands down his shoulders and chest. Zuko was likewise nuzzling Katara's hair and teasing her waist and sides.

"Mind if we…ah…show the ladies a little of what life at sea is like," asked Zuko, a swagger in his voice, and a hint of drunkness, "want to give my bunk a few memories before we cast off, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows suggestively gesturing with his eyes towards Katara, was now facing the dock master, her back pressing against Zuko and holding his arms possessively in front of her. A pouting smile played on her lips.

Taking a glance back the dock master noted two more couples in much the same state, looking at him with hopeful expressions. The last pair looked young enough to still be school age but then again…well…they tended to start young in this town. With a leering glint in his eye, he looked back at Zuko.

"Well now, I might be inclined to let you slide on in, seein' as yer crew and all," drawled the deck master, not knowing otherwise. It wasn't his job to keep track of crews, he just watched the docks.

"Would you be inclined to keep quite too…no sense in disruptin' the cap'n or anything," continued Zuko in his effected accent. "he's not too keen on non-crew being on board."

"I don't know about that," huffed the deck master, smoothing his bearded face. Zuko quickly flipped him a handful of coins, silver glinted briefly before the man quickly pocketed the bribe. "Then again I'm feeling the urge to take a long, quiet walk down the shore," winking at Zuko before turning his back as the couples quickly made their way up the gangplank and below decks.

As soon as they were sure they were out of ear and eye shot everyone separated quickly and business-like demeanors fixed on their faces. The affect was ruined as they all burst into sudden laughter. Sokka was the only one looking slightly disgruntled.

"So is that what you two were up to all this time," he said accusingly, looking directly at Katara and Zuko.

"Hey it worked didn't it," said Katara, still laughing a bit from nerves.

"After you said that it couldn't be done," stated Zuko.

"Yeah…well…it still wro…oh forget it," Sokka sighed, throwing his hands in the air, while hanging his head. At least he had a good excuse to put hands in Suki.

With devilish grins Zuko and Katara glanced at one another before looking back at Sokka.

"Guess there's only one thing left to say," said the waterbender in an eerie voice., Zuko nodding in agreement.

"What's that? Haven't you beat me enough," whined Sokka. When he looked up at the two he could just tell whats coming.

"We told you so!!" they shouted in unison.

That story would circulate campfires for years to come.

* * *

**I realize that it has been months since I updated but after the finale I decided to change things a bit. I don't know if any of my original readers are still out there but here's the latest. There is going to be one more chapter to conclude the story after this one, so enjoy. Don't forget to review!!**

**I corrected my previous mistakes! my thanks to those of you that pointed it out, I really appreciate it. **


	7. Keeping Promises

**Okay everyone, here it is, the concluding chapter. Enjoy. Sorry it took me so long.**

**

* * *

**

**I Told You So**

**Chapter 7: Keeping Promises  
**

**Disclaimer: Avatar and its characters belong to nickelodeon.  
**

Darkness had long fallen in the Fire Nation. Zuko and Katara were looking for a place to settle down for the remainder of the night. They had left the small port town, along with the rest of their group five days ago. Their travels through the land had been mostly uneventful. Despite Katara's belief that no one would recognize them Zuko still insisted on getting most of the traveling done during the nights. This would be their last night together before facing off against Azula. Far across the ocean Aang and the rest of the gaang were preparing to face the newly crowned Phoenix King, Ozai. Tomorrow Sozin's Comet would arrive and the fate of their world would be decided.

"This seems as good a place as any," said Katara as they stopped to rest in a small glade. They had been traveling by the moonlight for most of the night, wanting to cover as much ground as possible.

"It will be dawn in a little over two hours," said Zuko as he dropped his pack and began to set up a small camp.

"Ugh, don't remind me. So I take it'll be another early start tomorrow then huh?"

"Actually no. The palace is only about a three hour journey from here, though the land is a bit rough. We can rest the morning, start making our way around noon and by late afternoon we should be there. The sun will still be up so my bending will be strong. If that fails, night will come soon enough, and tomorrow is a full moon. Good for you."

The young water tribe girl paused from laying out her sleeping roll, shooting a surprised glance at Zuko, who was setting up a small campfire for a sense of comfort more than anything else.

"Surprise, surprise. You actually thought something through for once."

"Wait. Was that actually a compliment?" came the lightly mocking response.

"Yes, well. Don't go getting any ideas I'll have to beat out of you later."

"You? Beat me? What a joke."

"Oh really," was the tense reply, as Katara came to stand in front of Zuko, hands on her hips, ready to stare him down. But Zuko was ready for her, uncoiling from his position by the fire to stand straight. He was a few inches taller than the watertribe girl; but not by much, just enough so that she had to tilt her head slightly to look up at him.

"Yes. Really," Zuko whispered his eyes boring into hers. Neither one of them was backing down. They stayed that way for several tense seconds, they didn't even blink.

Each fought to hold each others stares. Then Katara saw it, the tell-tale tick of his cheek muscle. Zuko saw the slight twitch in her eyebrow.

_Can't hold out much longer, _thought Zuko, feeling his face muscles ticking.

_I won't let him win anymore,_ thought Katara, fighting the twitch in her own face.

It was a losing battle for the both of them. Quite suddenly they both broke down laughing, no longer able to sustain the staring contest. It felt good to laugh so freely. Their journey up to that point had been harsh; their thoughts solely focused on the task ahead of them. So they laughed and laughed until they had to sit down gasping for air.

"That was good," Katara chuckled, wiping the mirth tears from her eyes.

"Yes. It feels good to laugh", Zuko agreed, going back to tend the fire for a moment. When he finished he stood up once more, dusting the dirt off his pants, "I'm going to scout the area real quick. I want to make sure that no one has followed us."

Katara nodded absentmindedly, already turning to finish with their bedrolls. It was part of his routine, one of those things that Katara had grown accustomed to as they traveled, much like she had gotten accustomed Zuko. It was hard to believe that only a few short months ago she had been eager to destroy him along with the rest of his family. Now here she was, trusting him with her life, setting up his bedroll, warming up some travel rations so they could have a quick bite to eat before resting. They were friends, confidants even.

As Zuko quickly checked their camp's perimeter he also reflected on the change in relationship between him and Katara. Part of him was relieved; that grudge had been wearing him down. Mostly, he felt a quiet sense of pride. He had earned her friendship, her respect, and most importantly, her trust. Taking into consideration that she used to threaten his life on a daily basis that was pretty damn good. Zuko realized he was coming up on their camp and slowed down, hoping to catch her off guard. Creeping up along the edge of the light's reach he was about to jump in suddenly when--.

"So Zuko is the area clear?" she asked, not bothering to look up from staring into the fire. Looking over her shoulder she saw him slumped in defeat, disappointment written all over him. "Aaawww….were you hoping to scare me prince charming," she continued, mockingly using Toph's nickname for him.

His only reply was an unconvincing growl as he plopped himself down on the ground across from her. Wordlessly she handed him his bowl and the two began to eat in silence. They finished quickly, banking the flames, and wrapped themselves in their bedrolls.

"So you've been practicing huh," stated Zuko, staring at her face in the faint glow of the dying embers.

"Either that or you've just been getting clumsy," replied Katara. Hearing her team mate's incredulous snort she continued, "I was getting tired of having to attack every noise that came out if the bushes. I figured I should learn to pay better attention."

"You won't hear any complaints from me. My collection of water whip scars is large enough."

"Oh! Poor baby!"

"Peasant!"

"Brat!"

"Ice queen!"

"Flame brain!"

Zuko stuck his tongue out at the girl.

Katara stuck her thumbs in her ears and made saber-moose ears at him.

Just as before, they erupted into a fit of laughter. Anyone who just so happened to come upon them would have thought they were just two normal teenagers, hanging out and having a good time. Katara lay on her back, contemplating the stars as they danced above the trees. Zuko was in a similar position.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we'll be able to do this again?" she asked softly.

"You mean call each other ridiculous names? Undoubtedly. I can think up a whole new batch by morning."

"That's so not what I meant," came the exasperated reply.

"I know," there came a pause, "We can win Katara. I _know_ we can.

"How can be so sure," she said, voice rising, "we lost before. The Day of Black Sun was a disaster. So many people died; so many peo--"

"Katara!" Zuko yelled, cutting off her rant. He sat up, making sure he had her attention, "We. Will. Win. Those deaths will not be for nothing."

"But how do you _know_?"

"It's our destiny Katara. Mine. Aang's. Yours. Toph's. Heck, even Sokka and Suki. The spirits brought us all together for a reason. This is it. And we are _not_ going to fail. We are going to fulfill our destinies. We are going to help Aang save the world."

Katara just nodded numbly. The fire prince's words helped bring her back to focus. Zuko knew she was alright when he saw the steel in her eyes flash once again.

"Is that a promise Zuko?"

"Yes. That's a promise."

"Good."

"But now you have to make me a promise."

"What about?"

"That we'll be able to do this again. That we'll be able to play 'chicken' on Ember Island and run laughing through the halls of the Air Temple trying to avoid another of Teo's experiments. That we can sit by the cliff faces and watch the sunset, and just…be."

"Zuko…"

"Just promise me that, ok?"

"Ok, Zuko. I promise."

With a final definitive nod, he slipped back into his bed roll. Within minutes the two benders were fast asleep.

Even knowing they would have the time to rest; Zuko and Katara were up shortly after dawn. They went about their usual routine, packing up their bedrolls, and heating up some water for a bit of tea while they munched on some dried fruits.

"So what's for breakfast," asked Zuko, watching the girl digging through her pack, "please tell me we're out of those ocean cumquats."

"Actually we are," came the sad reply, they reminded her of sea prunes and home after all, "but we've got some moon peaches."

"Oh, thank Agni! I mean, well they weren't that bad…it's just…well," he stammered, not having meant to insult her.

"Don't worry about it. They aren't for everyone; I've realized that by now."

"So…moon peaches. Are you _sure_ they're moon peaches," the fire bender asked teasingly, "Because if I remember right you used to confuse them a little."

"Oh ha, ha," was the sarcastic reply, "you're _so _funny. Why don't you try them, just to make sure,"

"No, I trust you. Besides, I think you learned your lesson the first time."

"That was not funny. My tongue was numb for days!"

"Well…'I told you so', serves you right," he smiled, getting a jab in the arm for his teasing, "Hey, I'm going to need that arm later!"

"Yeah well, you've got another one. Take it like a man," she replied flippantly.

They finished their meager breakfast and stashed away their gear so they could retrieve it later. Katara only held onto her waterskins, while Zuko carried his Dao swords across his back. Today was the day the faced Azula, they had no intention of being tired and sore from hauling gear around when they finally caught up to her. Traveling slowly, not wanting to overexert themselves, they reached the edges of the palace's lands around noon. From that point on they crept quickly along not wanting to catch the attention of any guards that might be standing watch. To Zuko's surprise they met not one person, no soldiers, not even one of the myriad of servants that were constantly about. They finally reached the palace entrance and began making their way through the maze of corridors.

"Zuko, something's not right. It's too quiet," spoke a perplexed Katara.

"I know. We haven't run into one person. It's like the whole palace was abandoned," replied the fire prince, worry creeping into his tone.

"Do you think they found out and warned Azula? This could all be a trap, just like the Day of Black Sun," answered Katara, the panic in her voice evident. Upon hearing her tone Zuko turned back to catch her eyes.

"No Katara, this is no trap. There would have been _someone_ waiting to catch us. I don't know where everyone went but Azula is here somewhere, I can feel it."

"But--"

"No buts Katara. Remember my promise?" Katara nodded in response. "Good. Remember it. I'm keeping that promise… so you can keep yours."

That said they continued along. The two young benders paused before the great double doors that led out into grand courtyard directly in the center of the palace before they pushed them open to step through. Directly across from them on the other side was Azula, lounging on a throne, with one leg up on the seat and the other swinging idly.

She looked like a mess. Zuko and Katara couldn't believe it. This wasn't the great Fire Nation princess they had feared. In her place was a half-crazed girl, her hair cut unevenly and laying dirty and matted across her face. Her clothes were disheveled and the hand tapping on the armrest revealed broken and half-chewed nails in place of an elegant manicure.

"Hey Zu-zu. So you finally found me. Congratulations," Azula called, "I see you've brought along one of your new peasant friends. What's the matter Zu-zu? You weren't man enough to take me out on your own?"

Katara and Zuko stood by the entrance, still shocked at the ragged appearance of the princess. Her scathing tone brought them to their senses and each assumed their fighting stance. Zuko looked back at Katara, who gave him a reassuring nod.

"It's over Azula. This war ends today," Zuko replied, choosing to ignore her other comment.

"Oh but Zu-zu," pouted the princess, getting up from her chair and assuming her own stance, "the fun part has just begun!" Azula sprang forward releasing a wave of fire at the two companions.

Katara and Zuko jumped into action as well. Zuko deflected the wave of fire while Katara came up from behind him and attempted to grab hold of Azula with one of her water tentacles. But the princess was relentless. She burned through or deflected everything they threw at her. Reluctantly Zuko drew his Dao blades, thinking her might be able to at least knock her out with the flat of the blade if he could get close enough. Upon seeing them Azula jumped back landing roughly on her hands and knees at the steps leading up to the throne.

"Give up Azula," tried Katara, "look at yourself. Look at what you've become. Has it really been worth it?"

"I am a _princess _of the Fire Nation! How _dare _you insult me!" shrieked Azula, her tone bordering on the hysterical, "you have no _idea_ what I have sacrificed for this country! I would rather let the war continue for another hundred years than let you take it from _me_!" As she finished her speech she sent two long plumes of blue fire to encircle the courtyard surrounding all three of them in its suffocating heat.

"You're going to kill us _all_!" Zuko yelled, not believing the sight before him. _The courtyard is too large, there is no way she can control that much live fire, _thought the fire prince. She might have been able to control it before, but now? She was just too far gone.

Seeing the walls of flame closing in on them Katara gathered as much water as she could together, ripping it from the air, the plants, and anything else in the courtyard. Hands whirling in a blur she began to surround herself and Zuko in a ball of rapidly revolving water.

"Forget it Zuko! We need to get out of here," said Katara, already coughing from the smoke in the air.

"She'll kill herself!"

"Awww…worried about me Zu-zu?" taunted Azula, "maybe you should worry about _this_!"

When Azula attempted to constrict the fire around them she realized that it was no longer under her control. There was too much fire, and her mind wouldn't focus. The madness in her eyes began to disappear, replaced by full blown panic. Seeing Katara creating a shield around herself and Zuko she went completely over the edge. With a scream of rage she stood tall, drawing her hands in a careful circle as she had been taught, but this time her hands were shaking.

"If I'm going to die here, you're coming with me Zuko! Your stupid water witch won't be able to save you this time," she cackled, lighting beginning to take shape in her hands. Zuko, thinking that the attack was going to be directed at him, assumed his stance for redirecting lighting. Katara had her back turned, attempting to keep the ever enclosing circle of fire at bay.

Suddenly she leapt, directing the crackling lighting around her fingers straight into Katara's back.

"Katara!" yelled Zuko, finally seeing what his sister's idea was. Heart in throat he pumped his legs, running to Katara, trying against all odds to beat the lighting. _Al…most…there!_ At the last possible moment he flung himself in front of the oncoming bolt getting hit full on the chest, not being able to redirect it.

"Zuko!"

When Katara turned to see he hand landed several feet back and she could see the smoke rising from the charred flesh of his chest. Rushing to his side she enveloped them in an ice sphere, making it as compact and thick as she dared, praying to all the spirits she could think of that it would withstand the heat; willing her own life into it. As the ice closed in around them she could hear Azula cackling away in the distance, growing more hysterical by the second. She heard when they changed to shrieks and screams as the fire began to consume the fire princess. After a time, the only thing she heard was the roar of the flames, having finished with Azula, eating up the grand palace. Still she concentrated, one hand on the ice, the other on Zuko, glowing with healing energy, trying to keep him alive.

"Hold on Zuko," whispered Katara, "don't you dare die on me. Remember you promise."

Zuko seemed to hang on that last word, repeating it over and over again as he gasped for air.

"Promise…promise….promise…"

It was the longest hour of their lives. An hour keeping up the sphere. An hour slowly and painfully healing Zuko's burn. An hour before the flames died down enough to let them escape, Katara helping Zuko along as best she could while the palace burned behind them. The last hour of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation's life, consumed by the very element that she destroyed so many other lives with.

Now the war was over. Ozai will never bend again. Azula will never take another life. Their destiny is fulfilled.

One month passes.

The gaang has decided to revisit Ember Island to spend a week relaxing, having been dealing with the hectic aftermath of the war. They have all come together to keep the promises they made during the war.

Aang gets to use his airbending to help him surf the waves.

Sokka takes Suki out for their first real date, just the two of them.

Toph and Haru begin the ultimate sand castle competition.

Teo and The Duke explore the explosive qualities of beach tar.

And Zuko and Katara?

They sit by the cliff faces, watching the sunset.

"The war is finally over," murmured Zuko, staring at the golden orb that was beginning to sink beneath the waves, "we won."

"Yeah, we did."

"I told you so."

"Yeah, you did," laughed Katara, "And now we're sitting here on the cliff face, watching the sunset. Just like _I _told you so."

"That doesn't count. I made you promise that. Those were my words."

"It was my promise."

"Technicality," said Zuko, standing up to dust the sand off himself, "I'm going for a quick swim before heading in. I haven't even gotten in the water since we've been here."

"You might want to hold off on that," warned Katara, reclining back on her elbows, "the skin on your chest is still pretty raw, it'll sting like crazy."

"It's fine. One quick dip won't hurt."

"Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you".

Zuko took off jogging into the surf, diving in from the shore into an oncoming wave. He gave a yelp as soon as his chest hit the water, getting a stomach full of saltwater for his trouble. Coughing and sputtering he quickly made his way back to the shore, collapsing on his back next to Katara, his chest feeling like a thousand needles were digging into it. Sudden relief came in the form of Katara's water clad hand moving over his chest. He sat up as she withdrew her hand, an evil smirk on her face.

"I know. I know," muttered Zuko, "get it over with."

She leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"I told you so."

Their laughter echoed on the cliffs. Promise kept. On both sides.

* * *

**I decided to change the ending up, seemed more appropriate somehow. But that's only my opinion. Yours are welcome too by the way. I'd love some feedback on that. For those of you who might have been expecting some romance. Sorry. But this was strictly a friendship fic. I'm considering doing a romantic sequel but it depends on what you think out there. Yes you. The person who is going to review this story. No feedback. No sequel. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**CelestialWonder :))  
**


End file.
